


Pushing it too far

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Harry and Draco get in a fight. It escalates quite a lot.





	Pushing it too far

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. Feedback is always appreciated, I love hearing from everyone. The 30 day OTP Challenge is almost up so if you want to leave me some prompts I will soon be free to do those.

"I wish you would just stop treating me like I'm so fragile"  
Draco wasn't even sure why the argument had started. probably over something small. Harry and Draco had both been working late recently and they were trying to finalise adoption papers so the stress levels were crazy high but this argument had lasted much longer than the others, and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, judging from the reaction Harry had to Draco's statement.   
"I would stop treating you like you're not fragile if you start acting like it, one tiny criticism and you instantly loose it, telling you you need to do the dishes is not an insult to you"  
"Its not just that, with this whole adoption thing you keep trying to protect me, I know what I did you don't need to try and pretend its alright it feels like you are ashamed of me"  
"I am not ashamed of you Draco I was just trying to make this whole process easier for everyone"  
"by shutting me out, like you always do, you can't trust me to do anything by myself. I'm an adult harry I can handle people being mean to me"  
"but you can't! when I didn't handle things for you you were always miserable and never spoke to me"  
"it was never going to be easy but you need to let me work through it. Its never going to get better if you just hide me away from the world forever"  
"but I don't understand why you don't want my help"  
"Its not help Harry, you are controlling my entire life and if you can't see that then adoption may not be the best idea after all"  
Harry's voice took on a much colder tone  
"are you suggesting I would be a bad father"  
"No but if our relationship isn't going to work then I don't think we should force a child to grow up like that"  
Harry glared at Draco  
"don't lie to me Malfoy, you think I would be a bad father, and you would be so much better than me, well I've got news for you, guess who chose the evil side in the war. You really think you would be a good father Malfoy. Well that tattoo on your arm suggests otherwise"  
Draco simply stared at Harry, stunned. They had been together for 4 years now and engaged for 6 months and Harry had never said anything like that.   
Harry seemed to break out of the trancelike state he had been in  
"oh no babe no no no i'm so sorry I didn't mean it, Draco please"  
Draco shook his head still unable to say anything and simply walked into their room, spelling clothes into a suitcase.   
Harry trailed behind him  
"No Draco please don't leave, I'm sorry really babe please don't leave"  
Draco ignored him, instead simply walking towards the apparition point   
Just as Draco was about to apparate away Harry tried one last time  
"Draco I love you"  
"No. no Harry you don't get to say that now. Not now"

 

 

It was about a month after the incident when Hermione showed up.   
"Hey Draco, how have you been"  
Hermione and Draco had got quite close when Draco was dating Harry. This was the first time she had come to see him since the incident  
"I've been better"  
"I get that. I've actually come round with some news. After we found out what happened, Harry has been going to counselling and he wants me to tell you he understands if you're not ready yet, but if you ever are, perhaps things could just start with a coffee"  
Draco nodded at Hermione  
"Coffee sounds good"


End file.
